


Been a While Since I Said I Love You

by Alice_Rolfe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jasico - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Rolfe/pseuds/Alice_Rolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, a boy can help a team of superpowered teenagers defeat Mother Earth but Zeus forbid he get a pay raise waiting tables. Nico had told himself that after the war with Gaia was over he'd disappear, and he held true to his promise in spite of Jason's continuous "interventions" and Hazel's constant begging. Though he did hate to disappoint them, he just couldn't take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been a While Since I Said I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the last Percico weekend but it ended up being a lot longer than I'd anticipated. Comment with any new fic ideas you may have or send them to [my blog](http://alice-rolfe.tumblr.com/ask) and I'll write the ones I like (usually at 2 AM ^_^).

With a heavy sigh, Nico mopped up the remnants of table twelve's dinner with an already dirty dish rage. He glanced at the clock: quarter to ten- thank gods his shift was almost over.

When he first left the demigod camps, he'd received an angry call from a certain son of Poseidon who spent the duration of the call yelling at Nico for abandoning his friends. Nico didn't say anything in return, just waited for Percy to finish, said I'm sorry, and hung up. Percy never called back and in the four years since his leaving, the only person Nico had kept in contact with was Hazel. She called every week, and came down to the restaurant regularly. Sometimes she brought Frank whose calm silence Nico had become to appreciate.

Of course he'd had to explain to Hazel why he was leaving, and when she filled him in on news of the seven, she was careful to leave excessive details out. Piper and Jason went into business together and make a solid living in real estate. Leo, after repairing a precious artifact of the God's when even Hephaestus could not, was granted one wish. He chose Calypso, to be freed from her island. Last anyone had heard, they were still traveling the world together on the Argo II. Reyna reunited with her sister, and when it was clear that Jason nor Percy would be returning as praetor, the people of New Rome elected Hylla. Percy and Annabeth got married at eighteen and have lived in New Rome since. Percy bounced between the two camps, a living legend, teaching sword fighting while Annabeth taught battle strategy.

Nico always listened patiently and was thankful when his sister would only give him the key points regarding Percy and his wife. From what he understood, Hazel and Frank were fine, though Hazel has been wanting for Frank to pop the question.

Hazel stopped fighting him about returning to the seven a long time ago. Over time she saw something she hadn't ever seen in her brother before: hope. No one in his new life knew he was the son of Hades. No one avoided him in fear anymore. Sure Nico still insisted on sporting his signature black jeans, skull shirt, and bomber jacket, but now that he was eating right and getting enough sleep, instead of those aspects of his personality making him look terrifying, he was actually rather attractive. At least, most of the women- and some men- that came to the bar thought so. Every now and then, Hazel would walk into the restaurant to see Nico working the bar, chatting up some stranger that was obviously interested in him. At first, she could see Nico's unease, but eventually she watched as Nico began flirting right back, ending his shift with a generous sum of tips and phone numbers. He had a handful of pretty close friends that he'd made on his own, he had his own apartment, his own life, and Hazel couldn't pull him away from that at this point.

When she discovered this, she made her brother a promise: none of the other seven besides her and Frank or anyone at Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter would be told of where he was. Nico had taken the time to confide in her that he didn't want anything from his past popping up in his new life and all Hazel could do was respect that. Whenever Percy or Jason pestered her about how her brother was doing, she would tell them he was fine and that would be the end of it.  
At first, Percy wouldn't take that for an answer, and attempted to track down the Ghost King himself, but as long as Hazel kept Nico informed of Percy's next move, Nico was able to avoid the son of Poseidon's finding him. It wasn't that Nico didn't want to see him. Of course he wanted to see him, but there was no point. After telling everyone his big secret, Percy explained that while he did love Nico, it wasn't the same way Nico loved him. It wasn't a matter of sexuality for person, it was just a matter of the heart, and Nico almost hated him for it. Leave it to Percy Jackson to make breaking your heart seem like a compliment.

"You alright there Nico?" Lisa one of the waitresses asked him. He'd taken to sitting in the booth at table twelve and laying his head down for a much needed break to be left alone with his thoughts.

He rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine just taking a little break"

Lisa smirked. "Well don't let the boss catch you like that"

Nico gave her a small smile and checked his watch 9:55, time for him to head home. "End of my shift anyway" he said with a shrug, and got up to place his apron over one of the stools behind the bar, and made forward the exit.

Once outside, Nico paused to breathe in the New York air. Nothing like that special New York mixture of industrialization and pollution. The city was populated enough to the point where even though he was living right under their noses, the seven or anyone from his past couldn't find him. Technically, Nico knew how to drive. Hazel had forced Frank to teach him in a particularly awkward attempt to get the two to bond. Nico argued that even Hazel didn't know how to drive. She argued that she wasn't trying to live a normal, non-demigod life. Eventually Nico gave in, but cars still kind of boggled his mind and he preferred shadow travel anyway. His friends and co workers still lived under the impression that he walked home from work.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Hazel hadn't been to the restaurant or called in a while and Nico was getting worried. He'd tried calling her cellphone plenty of times (Annabeth and Leo finally cracked the Demi-god cellphone problem by inventing monster proof phones) but she never picked up. Neither did Frank. Then, one day during his shift, Hazel phoned the restaurant, asking if whether Nico would want to hear the bad news in person or over the phone. He chose over the phone.

"Annabeth and Percy went with some younger demigods on their first quest. It was supposed to be an easy quest"

Nico listened as Hazel's voice cracked, attempted to quite her sniffles, and tried to gain control over her wavering voice.

"It wasn't as easy as they thought though and Annabeth was in the hospital for a few days, she's- she's okay now, mostly... But Percy he's..." Hazel's voice was drowned in a fresh barrage of sobs.

Nico's breath was coming short now and he could feel his chest tightening. It felt like someone was closing their hands around his throat, slowly strangling him, but he managed to be somewhat clam for Hazel. "Hazel" he said, voice choked with tears that threatened to spill over. "Hazel is he... He isn't"

"Nico, he's dead" Hazel said softly, gentle cries and whimpers still coming through the receiver.

Nico slowly placed the phone on the counter and ran his fingers through his hair, tugging back the bangs that skimmed his eyelashes until his scalp burned. He gritted his teeth and took in a shaking breath before turning to viciously kick the cabinet under the bar where the telephone was situated. The wood splintered under his force and caved in, causing several employees to rush to the commotion.

"Nico what are you doing?" one of his co workers screeched.

"What's gotten into you?" another demanded.

"Are you okay" Lisa questioned.

All the while, Nico could hear Hazel's voice still coming through the phone. "Nico Nico are you there? What's happening?"

Nico ignored his co workers and instead turned back and picked up the phone. "Hazel, where are you?" He asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"I'm- I'm at my house but I-" she began, but Nico slammed the phone down. His co workers watched in a mixture of awe and horror as Nico slunk into a dark corner of the bar and disappeared before their eyes.

"Hazel" Nico said from a shadowy corner of his sister's bedroom. Hazel jumped at the unexpected sound of her brother's voice.

"Nico, I heard voices on the other end of that line. Did you shadow travel in front of all those people?"

Hazel knew Nico hated it when she mothered him, but sometimes someone had to, and Percy wasn't around to do it anymore.

"It doesn't matter" Nico muttered.

Hazel gave Nico a withering look. She would have to manipulate the mist there or else Nico would never be able to go back as a normal kid.

"I know what you're thinking and you don't have to do it" Nico said after a long pause.

"Nico, you're going to want to go back" Hazel said softly.

"Not anymore" said Nico and then continued, "When's the funeral?"

Hazel twisted her index finger between her thumb and middle finger, attempting to keep busy but eventually deciding to place her hands in her lap. She spoke to her palms. "Two days from now. Annabeth is planning it".

"So I still have time" Nico murmured.

"What was that?" Hazel asked.

"Nothing" Nico said with a shake of his head, disregarding the question. "Hazel, call me tomorrow. I'll be at the funeral. Don't tell anyone I'm coming".

Hazel looked up, eyes wide. "What, Nico, why? Percy would want you there with our friends, not lurking somewhere in the corner! You can't just-" Hazel stopped. The dark corner of her room was empty. Nico was already gone.

Being the child of the god of death should make the whole ordeal easier, but it didn't. Nico could feel his death and fear aura radiating around him. No one made direct eye contact. No one even turned in his direction. Good. He didn't want them to. Not today.

Tears fell down his cheeks in enormous swells. He couldn't stop them. His eyes burned, his throat felt too constricting, and his breath came in heaving gasps. It just wasn't fair. They survived countless wars with the worst of the worst and Percy's killed by a stupid rookie quest. He needed to get to his father, but it took all his concentration just to get out of Hazel's house. He couldn't focus. He was exhausted. He was in no condition to try shadow traveling to the underworld, so he did the only thing his muddled brain could think of: he took out his cell phone and dialed the phone number of Jason Grace.

"Hello?" Came the obviously strained voice of Jason Grace after several rings. "Who is this?"

"Jason it's-" Nico began.

"Nico?" Jason practically yelled on the other end. "Nico? Nico di Angelo?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me" Nico murmured. "Long time no see I guess"

"Long time no see?" Jason said incredulously. "Long time no anything, Nico. You left years ago without so much as a goodbye. Hazel's been lying about where you were for so long that we gave up trying to find you. She might as well have told us you were dead" Jason spat.

Nico didn't know how to respond. He just stood staring in the middle of the busy New York street though his aura kept people walking a safe distance around him. He expected anger, but this was bad. Especially from Jason.

"You know what, Nico, I'm sorry. That was unnecessary. I guess we're all worked up over..."

Nico listened patiently as Jason's voice faded and he cleared his throat.

"Do you know?" Jason asked. "About Percy?"

The question almost brought a new wave of tears to Nico's eyes, but he fought them back and made his voice calm. "Yes, and I need your help."

Jason paused for so long that Nico began to wonder if he'd hung up.

"You don't talk to me for years, and now you need my help?" He asked.

"It's for Percy" Nico said calmly. "Not me"

Jason chuckled, but there was no humor in it. "Of course I'll help you, Nico. I'll always help you. We will always be there to help you, even when you're not there to thank us for it"

"Well thank you" Nico said. "Now where are you? I need you to get some things for me"

"I don't think this is a good idea, Nico" Jason said, staring into the grave he and Nico had dug. He'd heard the stories of Nico summoning the dead. He'd always thought that the McDonalds was a joke. Apparently not.

When there was no response, Jason looked over his shoulder to where Nico's back was facing him as he fiddled with the plastic toy from the happy meal.

"You're not helping, Jason" Nico said solemnly.

Jason looked at Nico sadly and placed a weary hand on his shoulder only to find that there was no need to be cautious around him anymore. Nico had grown up. He was the same Nico, but he wasn't the same person entirely. He didn't look so broken anymore. In the short time Jason had been reunited with Nico, he'd noticed the new traits the boy had taken on: newfound confidence, quick wit, and an intelligence Jason hadn't noticed when they were younger. He was even beginning to think that it was a good thing Nico left the camps and the seven to live a normal life.

"I know I'm not helping" Jason finally said as Nico turned to face him "but I will give you advice where I think it's needed".

Nico gave him a weak smile before doing something Jason never thought would happen. Nico pulled the son of Jupiter into a hug, but quickly let go, a shy smile on his face. "Thanks for always being there, Jase".

Jason was so shocked he hardly knew how to respond, just stood there, his mouth slightly agape.

Nico chuckled. "Close your mouth Grace. It's just a hug. Besides, we both know who my heart belongs to" Nico said with a wink and a grin, but it quickly diminished as traces of a spirit began taking form. The shape shimmered and flickered until it molded itself into the form of Percy Jackson, complete with Camp Half Blood shirt and sword. His eyes grew wide.

"Nico" he breathed out as a smile slowly spread across his face. "You've grown up"

The tears came instantly, but quietly, crawling down Nico's cheeks. He didn't even try to stop them this time.

"Percy, I can save you. I can bring you back, but you have to want to come back for me to do it." Nico said hurriedly.

Percy face took on a grave expression. "Nico..."

"Don't try to mother me now, Jackson" Nico said, voice bordering on hysterics. "You're the one who's dead, so don't you dare mother me. Just listen. I can bring you back. I can talk to my father, but nothing will work unless you truly want to come back. You have to think of something or someone to come back for. Something you really want and I can do it. I can do it for you, Percy. I can bring you back to Annabeth"

Percy faltered, his expression shifting from hope to sadness. "Nico" he said softly as his ghostly form moved toward the boy. "Jason" Percy said with a small smile as he looked over to the other man. "How are you?"

Jason looked like he was on the verge of tears. "We're fine, but everyone's a bit banged up. Not anymore banged up than you of course."

Percy laughed and the sound, paired with the twinkle in Percy's eyes caused a fresh stream of tears to roll down Nico's face.

"Percy" he said desperately. "Let me help you".

Percy took in the worried way Nico's eyebrows were knitted together, how the boy was attempting to cling to him but couldn't.

"Nico, how does it work, bringing me back?"

Hope flickered across Nico's expression. "I just have to talk to my father about it. He'll listen"

Percy strode forward to cup Nico's chin in his hands, but they simply phased through and he watched as Nico began to slowly crumple in front of him. "Nico, I know you're lying to me" Percy said softly.

Nico looked up at Percy under a set of wet, black eyelashes.

"How does it really work?"

Nico's lower lip trembled before he spoke. "A soul for a soul. Mine for yours."

Percy shook his head. "Then no deal."

Nico hung his head. "But I could save you. Like you saved me"

Percy bent down to force Nico to look at him. "Nico, you saved yourself. You've always saved yourself because that's who you are. Look at you now. You're living a normal life. I couldn't even do that."

"Heroes never have normal lives" Nico muttered.

"Well that's not true then because you're my hero, Nico."

Nico looked up in shock and Percy gave him a half smile.

"Thats right. You're my hero, Nico. You had the guts to admit how you felt about me. You were brave enough to endure losing so many people you love and still getting through it. Yeah you had a rough patch, but I think you're the only you could've made it through that. Gods know I couldn't have. You're stronger than me in more ways than one, Nico. I never saved you, that was all you."

There was a long silence, and Percy's image flickered.

"No" Nico cried. "I need more time. I can convince you. I can make you want to come back"

"Nico, I don't want to come back. I had my fight." Percy paused and looked to Jason. "Take care of yourself, Superman, and... And tell Annabeth I love her."

Jason gave Percy a light nod. "What'll you choose? Elysium?"

Percy shrugged. "I've never been one for planning, but probably Elysium, and I better see you all there. Just not too soon, okay? And Nico?"

"Yeah?" Nico asked miserably.

Percy bent down to place a ghost of a kiss on Nico's forehead. "I love you more than you'll ever believe I do, so please, take care of yourself and try not to do anything reckless"

Nico almost laughed. "Coming from the King of reckless" he said.

"You should know what it's like to be royalty, Ghost King"

Nico smiled softly. "I love you, Percy Jackson" he said and watched as the remnants of Percy's spirit faded into the New York breeze.


End file.
